Trust Me
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Set after Desperate Measures. Tayend uses his sister's advice in order to progress his relationship with Dannyl. Last in a 4 part fic series.


**Trust Me**

_(This is the final fic in this series. The 1__st__ part was __**Ready?**__ The 2__nd__ was __**Desperate Times**__, and the 3__rd_ was _**Desperate Measures**__. I hope you enjoy the final part!)_

From the sky's ominous colour, Dannyl could tell it was about to start pouring rain at any moment. Deciding it would be best to turn back; he made his way carefully through the dense trees and followed the forest path back to the lane which led to Mayrie's sprawling vineyard.

Tayend had wanted to spend a few days with his sister, and had expressed how Dannyl should come too. Luckily Dannyl was able to take a few days off, (so long as he still got his paperwork done, of course).

This particular evening, Dannyl had gone for a walk in the nearby forest. He had a deep appreciation for the peace he found amongst the ancient trees and wildlife. But as he emerged from the trees, rain began to pour down from above, and he created a shield with magic to keep himself dry.

Dannyl had gone for a walk alone, as he needed some time to mull over his relationship with Tayend. Lately, relations between them had flourished, much to Dannyl's surprise. Only a few weeks ago, Tayend had made a disastrous attempt to seduce him in the library. Dannyl wouldn't have blamed the scholar for feeling intensely frustrated by his lover's reluctance to be physical. But instead, it appeared that Tayend had fully faced up to the fact that Dannyl still had some issues. Dannyl couldn't help but suspect that the Elyne had been discussing everything with his sister, Mayrie. But he didn't really mind; he knew Mayrie could be trusted with their secret. Even if it felt a bit strange for Tayend to be talking to her about such intimate matters…

Tayend had expressed to Dannyl how he wanted them to be able to communicate openly with one another; and he encouraged Dannyl to ask questions about anything he was uncertain about. Tayend's relaxed but sensitive attitude helped Dannyl feel comfortable to discuss topics that had previously rendered him speechless with embarrassment. Now, the magician felt at ease to talk about almost anything with Tayend.

As a result of this, Dannyl felt more eager to grow more intimate with his Elyne lover. Tayend's obvious devotion and his yearning to express himself made it impossible for Dannyl to resist. Tayend always stopped if Dannyl felt uncomfortable, or if he feared they were going too far. However, even though Dannyl thoroughly enjoyed all their intimacies, he still felt a stab of anxiety as he imagined following things to their logical conclusion. His heart twisted with apprehension just _thinking_ about it. So instead, he pushed all such thoughts to the back of his mind.

As he finally approached Mayrie's house, the magician heard rapid footsteps behind him. Turning instinctively around, Dannyl was greeted by the sight of Tayend of Tremmelin soaking wet.

"Tayend!" Dannyl exclaimed. He hastily opened the back door and pulled the Elyne inside with him.

"Dannyl," Tayend replied grimly. "Next time you go for a walk, remember there's a certain someone who'd be delighted to accompany you." Tayend was thoroughly drenched; water dripped into a growing puddle on the floor around him. His golden hair hung in wet trails down his shoulders, and odd strands clung to his face. But the young man's eyes were glowing with amusement.

"Sorry Tayend," Dannyl apologised sincerely. "You better go up and change." He didn't add that way Tayend's clothes were clinging to his body were making his heart and mind race.

Nodding, Tayend started towards the stairs, but impulsively called back at the magician over his shoulder, "Ah, would you care to join me?" He grinned demurely at the older man.

Dannyl felt a jolt of both delight and apprehension as he replied quietly, "Of course." Taking Tayend's outstretched hand, he allowed himself to be guided upstairs to the guest room where the scholar was staying.

When they entered the bedroom, Dannyl closed the door securely. Turning to face Tayend, he felt a stab of alarm as Tayend began peeling off his wet clothes, and dropping the garments to the floor. Feeling his face burning, Dannyl hastily turned around to feign interest in looking out the window. Nervously he stammered, "Tayend, you – you don't need to… ah…. undress… I can use my magic to dry you with your clothes _on_."

He heard Tayend chuckle in response. "Would you have preferred that?"

Dannyl was unsure of the answer. He was intensely attracted to the young Elyne; both for his enchanting mind, and naturally for his alluring body as well. But still, Dannyl couldn't help but compare himself to Tayend. He knew the scholar had a lot more experience. Dannyl desperately _wanted_ to be a wonderful lover to Tayend, but his mind was burdened with assertions that he would disappoint the young man.

Dannyl heard the sound of bare feet walking across the room towards him. The magician started to tremble slightly. He resisted the urge to turn around and look at Tayend; he was certain that the sight of him undressed would make the situation even more awkward.

_What does he expect of me? What does he want me to do?_

Questions flew frantically around Dannyl's mind. He worried, as he always did, if he was nothing but a constant disappointment to Tayend. No doubt the Elyne longed to express his love to Dannyl. _I'm completely useless,_ Dannyl thought viciously to himself. _I can't even give him what he wants… and what _I_ want… simply because I'm a coward. _

Dannyl stiffened as he felt Tayend's arms tentatively wrap themselves around his waist. Tayend buried his head against Dannyl's back, and whispered his name. This sent shivers through the magician's body, and he instinctively stroked the scholar's soft, bare arms. As he felt Tayend's slender body pressed tighter against his back, he couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped his lips. Dannyl had _longed _for this closeness, but had always feared what would inevitably follow.

"Dannyl," Tayend sighed again, this time soothingly. "I know you're scared of this, but I also know you yearn for it as much as I do. This still feels new to you, but that doesn't mean you need to fear it." Tayend's grip around Dannyl tightened. He began caressing the magician's lean chest, and then lower down to his navel.

Suddenly, Tayend took hold of Dannyl's hands. He guided one of them behind his back to his lover's bare chest. Dannyl nervously brushed his fingers against it, enjoying how smooth it felt. As the magician found his hand being led further down, he made a weak protest, but Tayend's soft assurances helped him relax. His fingers traced slowly down Tayend's stomach and then made contact with thin fabric, and Dannyl felt a sense of relief that the scholar was not completely undressed. Before Dannyl's hands reached any further, he followed his impulse to turn around to face his lover.

Dannyl's first reaction was that Tayend of Tremmelin was even more exquisite without his clothes. The magician's gaze took in the smooth, lightly tanned skin, which was just begging to be touched. But he noticed the blush on the younger man's face; his shy smile and the way he was shivering slightly.

Feeling acutely embarrassed, Dannyl felt as though he was taking advantage of Tayend by staring at him while he was vulnerable. He quickly averted his eyes from the scholar's tantalising body. Tayend's hand reached up to affectionately clasp Dannyl's face; stroking his cheek with a finger. The older man's cheeks burned, and his breathing became ragged. But taking in the fact that Tayend was still damp from the rain, Dannyl pulled his lithe body carefully against his own, and used magic to help Tayend warm up.

Tayend pressed himself closer to Dannyl than he ever had before. But this time the magician didn't pull away making desperate excuses. His mind was saying two opposing things: One side demanded that he disentangle himself from Tayend, and firmly explain that he simply wasn't ready for this. However, the other, stronger voice was passionately telling him that to give into his temptations wasn't wrong, when his intentions were to express to his beloved how much he loved and adored him.

Sensing the magician's indecision, Tayend looked up at Dannyl, his eyes blazing with passion. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around the taller man's neck, and nuzzled his head into his chest. He tenderly murmured, "It's ok Dannyl; you don't need to be afraid with me. Just let me take control. I know you want it as much as I do. I'm nervous too, but there's nothing I want to do more in the world than to make love to you. You can trust me, my love."

Dannyl stared intently into the scholar's honest eyes, ardent with devotion. _Yes_, he decided, _I _do_ trust this man, with all my heart_. Lowering his head lovingly down to Tayend's, they shared an intense kiss, which asserted Tayend's belief that Dannyl was ready after all. With that, the scholar delightedly led the magician over to the bed…

* * *

They lay in each other's arms afterwards, with Tayend's head rested on Dannyl's chest. The magician's mind and body were exhausted, but perfectly content. Tayend had been right of course. Expressing their love for one another physically had been the single most exhilarating and sincere experience of Dannyl's entire life. The Elyne hadn't minded that Dannyl was unskilled and anxious; he did everything he could to help Dannyl relax and feel more comfortable. Tayend truly was a wonderful lover, who was more concerned about Dannyl's pleasure than his own.

Feeling the scholar adjust his head against him, Dannyl whispered quietly, "I love you, Tayend of Tremmelin."

It went against everything the magician had been led to believe throughout his life, but his love for Tayend felt absolutely right. To Dannyl, it was the most natural thing in the world – and that was all that really mattered.

_(That's the end of the series. So, your reviews and feedback are very much appreciated! And thanks for reading :D)_


End file.
